Ocean Dwelling Mermaids
Mermaids A mermaid is a fey/fae or magical being supposedly from mythology; upper body of a human, and the lower body of a fish. There are different races of mermaids within the race of mermaids. For example, there are Pacific Race, The Atlantic Race, and the Indian Race Mers. They all live in the different oceans across the globe. Then there are fresh water living mermaids, and even mermaid like beings, but I will get into that later. First I'll give you an example of each ocean dwelling mermaid and mermaid like being. Pacific Mermaids - Pacific mermaids live in the Pacific Ocean and their tails are like dolphin tails covered in shiny scales. The womens tails are usually bright colours and warm colours such as bright greens, bright blues, bright purples, pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, golds, and whites. The mens tails are usually bright and dull cool colours such as bright greens, blues, teals, aquas, bright purples, blacks, and silvers. The length of the tail is about the length of a humans legs(varies depending on the height of the individual) plus the fin. Also, many races of mermaids have webbed hands and extra fins, but only a few of Pacific Race Mers have webbed hands(aids with swimming). These mermaids breathe air and water, for their lungs contain gill parts. When they surface, they actually have to cough out the water from their lungs so that they can breathe air. Indian Mermaids - These mermaids live in the Indian Ocean and are actually a very close relative of the Pacific Mermaids. The only differences would be the dorsal fins on their backs(like the dolphins fin on its back), the many shades of greens in their tales, and the clan to clan or tribe to tribe lifestyle. Atlantic Mermaids - These Mers live in the Atlantic Ocean and are the largest and strongest out of the Ocean Living Mermaids. All of them have webbed hands and gills that are very large and visible on the outside of their bodies. Their gills are connected in a way to the lungs, so they can breathe water and air as well. Most of these mermaids do not go up to the surfacae very much though.The tail colours for the mermaids are, like the pacific mers, warm colours such as reds, maroons oranges, golds, whites, peaches, and some pinks, The tail colours for the merman are also like the pacific mers, cool colours such as greens, teals, blues, navy's, purples, violets, blacks, and silvers. The tails are very similar to a sharks tail. Only horozontial and much longer. These are like the giants of the mermaids. From head to tail they can be 4 - 10 meters long! (will add info with time) Deep Sea Mermaids- These mermaids never go on land, for they have gills only and therefore breathe water ONLY. They are said to have an otherworldly beauty and somewhat resemble an angler fish. They are very aquatically adept. Webbed hands, visible gills(similar to the atlantic mermaids), larger eyes, etc. (will add info with time) Selkies(yes they actually exist)- these mermaids are not actually mermaids but are very much considered so. they dwell near the colder waters and have the lower half of a seal. They cannot breathe water at all and are much more mammal like. Sources- Friends, Research(http://goldenpurity.webs.com/ ) My website(http://amagicaluniverse.webs.com/lifeofmagicals.htm)